1. Field
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for detecting errors in transmitted data.
2. Description of the Related Art
One critical function performed by a computer system is transmitting data between devices, components, or modules that may reside in the same or different computer systems. It is generally desirable to provide a means for determining whether data has been accurately transmitted. In some systems, a parity bit, an error checking code, or the like is transmitted along with each unit of data for use by the receiving device in determining whether the data was accurately transmitted. Other systems employ a test procedure before beginning data transmissions for verifying that the sender, receiver, and communications channel are functioning properly. In these systems, a test pattern or other test data may be sent to a receiver, which the receiver may then send back to the sender. While the known methods are useful, it is generally recognized that they increase overhead and can increase latency.
In addition, in systems that rely on a battery for power, there is an ever-present need to minimize power consumption in order to maximize battery life. Transmitting an error checking code along with each block of data consumes the scarce amount of power available in battery-powered systems. In addition, many known techniques verify the accuracy of transmitted data beyond what is required or suitable for the particular purpose for which some portable systems were designed.
Accordingly, there is a need for detecting errors in transmitted data that minimizes processing overhead, latency, and power consumption, and which provides a degree of accuracy that is suitable for the particular purpose of the device.